This invention relates generally to cabinets for the receipt of disposable waste materials, and particularly a security cabinet for the disposal of confidential papers to be recycled used in combination with a plurality of movable containers
In many office settings, it is necessary to provide some means for the disposal of papers and other waste material containing information having a secret or confidential nature. These papers are generally placed within an enclosed upright metal receptacle having a slotted depository opening, and are collected by a security officer to be shredded or burned at the end of each business day. The waste materials may be collected in a large bag, and placed within a wheeled cart for transportation to the disposal facility. Due to their bulky size and the need for access by the collecting officer, these disposal receptacles are generally positioned in centralized locations in an office, such as in the hallways or copy rooms. There is an increasing trend to recycle all types of paper waste materials, and services have arisen which collect and recycle security waste materials. However, conventional security waste disposal receptacles present several obstacles to these services. Besides being very heavy and immobile, these conventional receptacles require that the waste materials be removed and placed in an unsecured bin or cart for transport to a truck utilized by the service for transporting the waste to a recycling facility, or else transported to the truck in a cumbersome closed transport container.